Reaching for the Stars
by FluffyAddict
Summary: When Addict wins two tickets to meet the cast of Harry Potter in England she invites her best friend Fluffy along for the ride. Will any sparks fly between the two best friends and the cast and how hard will it be when they have to leave? For Addict
1. Winner

_This is a story I, Fluffy, wrote for my bestest friend, Addict. This is our joint account, hence the fluffyaddict username, so I figured this would be the best place to put it. It was originally a short story I wrote for a contest but with Addict's prodding I added more to it for her. It's silly, it's really not supposed to be taken seriously, and it's fun! Yes, I am as eccentric as I appear and I hope I do Addict justice. I hope you enjoy it for what it is and love reading it as much as I love writing it.__  
_

_~Fluffy_

************************

**PART 1-WINNER**

Addict looked down at the two tickets in her hand, she was sure she hadn't blinked since the envelope containing them had arrived in the mail. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand then looked down at the tickets again. This time knowing there was no possible way she could be dreaming or hallucinating a scream erupted from her throat as she stood up and jumped around like a rabbit on crack. Her mom came rushing into the room trying to figure out what had cause the bloodcurdling scream.

"What, Addict, what is wrong with you?!" Mom asked.

"Tickets!" Addict said. "Two to meet!" Addict looked down once more at the tickets. "To meet the cast of Harry Potter, two tickets!"

Addict screamed again and now that Mom knew it was nothing to be concerned about she plugged her ears and left Addict to scream out her joy in peace. Making sure she did shut the door as she went, a woman needed a bit of peace. Addict set the tickets down carefully on her dresser and picked up just one gently, like it was fine China. Then she got the piece of paper that had come with the envelope and read it over for the umpteenth time.

_Dear, Addict,_

_You have won three tickets to meet the cast of Harry Potter in England. You will stay at the beautiful Renaissance Chancery Court Hotel one week. During your stay you are allowed to visit on the set of Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince twice and have dinner with the cast once. Enclosed are paid plane tickets and the information you will need once you arrive in England. We expect you by July 18th. If you fail to arrive your prize will be given to the runner up. Thank you!_

_Sincerely, D.B. Prize Consultants_

Addict knew one ticket belonged to her, of course. The last ticket belonged to only one person. She pulled the phone from her pocket and dialed Fluffy's number, it rang a few times before Fluffy picked up.

"Hello, dear!" Fluffy sang from the other line.

"Fluffy, you'll never believe what I got in the mail today!" Addict exploded.

"Well then, just tell me!"

"Two tickets to visit the cast of Harry Potter in England!"

Addict could hear Fluffy's scream of joy from the other end then a similar conversation between Fluffy and her mom like Addict had had a moment before.

"When do we leave?" Fluffy asked.

"Saturday, meet me at the airport," Addict answered.

"It's a done deal, night, dear."

"Night!"


	2. Flight

**PART 2-FLIGHT**

Addict met Fluffy at the airport Saturday morning and the instant the two saw each other they abandoned their luggage and hopped up and down while attempting to hug. After a giggle and scream fit over where they were about to go they picked up their luggage and headed for their plane. Fluffy was having an extremely hard time getting her luggage to cooperate, her big green bag kept tipping onto its side when she turned and she have to stop and kicked it back into place. The little purple carry-on bag sat on top and when they got going too fast it would attempt to fall off and Fluffy would have to catch it. Finally they were relieved of their luggage at customs, which made Fluffy extremely happy. Even with all of that they manage to get to their plane just as it was beginning to board.

"I haven't flown in years!" Fluffy exclaimed out of nowhere startling the couple behind her and Addict tried to stifle a laugh.

"Me neither!" Addict exclaimed.

"No. Way."

"True story."

Fluffy and Addict laughed as they got onto their plane and the good mood seemed to carry to everyone else who seemed extremely friendly and happy.

"Lookie! Only two seats, we won't have to disturb anyone," Fluffy said, taking the window seat. Her and Addict had discussed changing seats midway through flight which landed her on the aisle seat. Addict also noticed that the bathroom was in front of them which meant there were no seats and much more leg room.

"Ladies," said a flight attendant, appearing in front of them making Addict wonder where she could have possibly come from. She then explained they were in an emergency seat and would need to open the door in case of an emergency landing and made sure they could do that. Not a very comforting thought to begin flying on, Addict and Fluffy both agreed anyway. Then the flight attendant took their carry-on bags and stored them in the overhead compartment. Addict had flown before so she was used to the drill, she wasn't scared of flying but tended to get sick anyway. Just waiting to take off she started to feel sick and Fluffy bobbing her legs impatiently didn't help any.

Then the pilot came over the intercom and the plane began to move forward along the road and Fluffy had her nose pressed against the window. Addict sat back in her seat and hoped feeling queasy was all in her head. Then the plane picked up speed and a moment later in left the ground, its quick descent up made Addict's stomach flip flop and she closed her eyes.

"You okay?" she heard Fluffy ask.

"Just feeling a little sick," answered Addict.

"Don't worry about that!" Fluffy said and Addict heard her rummaging around somewhere and when Addict opened her eyes she saw Fluffy holding a bag that Addict recognized.

"I don't need a bag," Addict said, but Fluffy shoved in down next to Addict's leg.

"Just in case."

Fluffy then flashed a big smile and pressed her nose bag to the window and Addict shook her head and leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes again. Then she felt herself being shaken and wondered why Fluffy was bothering her again so quickly.

"Can't I just close my eyes for a second?" Addict griped.

"For a second," laughed Fluffy. "You've been asleep for pretty much the whole plane ride! We're flying over England, silly."

Addict opened her eyes and when she looked out the window she saw it was dark and there were the lights of the city underneath them.

"You've been asleep so long I thought you might have died," Fluffy joked.

"I can't believe I slept the whole time," Addict said, rubbing her eyes. "That's one way to prevent queasiness."

"Want to switch sides?"

Addict was about to answer when they heard the pilot tell them they needed to fasten their seat belts, they'd be landing in a few minutes.

"I'll take that side on the way home."

"It's only fair."

Addict clicked her seatbelt into place and watched out the window as they descended into the airport and drove a ways before the plane stopped and the seatbelt sign went off. They both stood up and got their carry-on bags then went out through customs once again before finding the luggage carousal.

"I'll get the trolley," Addict said, and pulled one of the trolleys out and pushed down on the bar to get it to move forward. Then they both waited by the carousal for their suitcases to come around to their side. A few people picked theirs up and left and then more before Addict spotted their bags.

"I'll get it," Fluffy said, and Addict saw her jokingly stretch out her arms and brace herself to pull the bags off speedily. Then her bag came first and she grabbed it and attempted to pull it off but the momentum went the other way and she ended up being pulled along the carousal. Addict was laughing and was going to try and help her when a man stepped in and easily pulled the bag off. Addict knew Fluffy was used to landing herself in embarrassing situations and she didn't even seem fazed by this.

"Thank you, kind sir," Fluffy said, smiling and the man laughed as she dragged the bag to the trolley and propped it on. Between the two of them they managed to get Addict's bag safely and pulled it on the trolley as well. Then after another round of custom they left out of the airport and into the crisp England air.


	3. England

**PART 3-ENGLAND**

When Addict first caught sight of the Renaissance Chancery Court Hotel she couldn't believe how beautiful, and big, it was. The design was different from any hotel she had seen in America and it looked like something out of Greek times.

"Whoa, this freaking hotel is giant!" Fluffy exclaimed.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Addict said. They walked inside the hotel and up to the clerk.

"Hello, we're Fluffy and Addict, the winner of the D.B. Prize to come to England," Fluffy said.

"Can I see some I.D.?" the clerk asked. Fluffy and Addict reached into their bags and showed them to the clerk. He turned around and picked a key from the shelf and handed it to Fluffy, along with a few papers. "It's the Lord Chancellor's Suite, the best suite in the entire hotel, here's some papers D.B. wanted me to give you too. Take the elevator up to the top floor; it goes straight to that suit."

Fluffy took the key and turned to Addict. grinning as she hopped up and down towards the elevator.

"The best suite in the entire hotel!" Fluffy said. "It's got to be freaking awesome!"

Addict clicked the up button on the wall.

"I can't wait to see it; I've never stayed in a suite, especially the best suite!" Addict said, and both her and Fluffy hopped up and down together. When the elevator dinged a man walked out and looked at their hopping with an expression that clearly showed he thought they were insane. They walked into the elevator and clicked the button that led them to the highest floor. As they waited for the elevator to go up Fluffy danced unceremoniously to the horrible elevator music.

"I can't believe even England has terrible elevator music," Fluffy said, and Addict chuckled. When the elevator door opened they both stepped out of it and walked a few steps to the door. Fluffy stuck the key in and it clicked, she turned to Addict with her hand on the knob.

"You ready to see this?" Fluffy asked.

"Yes!" Addict answered. Fluffy grinned and turned the knob; she swung the door open gently and stepped inside. Addict heard her gasp and stepped inside as well where a gasp escaped her own lips.

"Oh my gosh!" Fluffy screamed. "This place is better than my house!"

Addict stepped around the front room, the furniture looked like it cost more than her whole bedroom set. There was also a kitchen and a dining room to the right of the couch, that matched the expensive looking decorations.

"It all looks so expensive," Addict said, touching the TV and the couches.

"Come look at this bathroom!" Fluffy said, and Addict followed the sound of her voice. She stepped into the bathroom and her mouth fell open.

"Look at the size of that tub!" Addict said, and looked around the marble floors, counters, even the bathtub was marble.

"Let's go look at the bedroom," Fluffy said, and they both ran into the only room they hadn't looked at yet.

"Wow," Addict said, wide eyed. "Those beds _are_ huge!"

"Look at the dressers and that giant TV!" Fluffy said, and ran to one of the beds and jumped on it, their suitcases were waiting for them at the end of the bed. The D.B. people really took care of everything. "Ahhh, it feels like I'm on a cloud."

Addict walked over to the bed and sat down on it, then laid back, it was soft and she sank into the mattress.

"I don't know if we're going to ever want to leave," Fluffy said.

"We've been here about fifteen minutes and already I don't want to leave," Addict said, and Fluffy laughed. Fluffy looked at the papers and sat up in her bed.

"We're meeting the cast of Harry Potter tonight!" Fluffy exclaimed.

"Really?!" Addict asked, and Fluffy handed her the schedule and Addict looked it over. They were, indeed, meeting the cast that night.

"D.B. provided us with a rental car that will take us there too," Fluffy said. "You're holding our schedule of events.

"I need to find an outfit to wear," Addict said, and Fluffy stood up.

"Me too," she said, and they both ran to their suitcases and threw them open.


	4. Dinner

**DINNER**

They were supposed to meet with the Harry Potter cast that night and Addict was busy getting dressed. Fluffy kept poking at her and begging her to let her do her hair and make-up. After the tenth poke Addict gave in and let her do as she wished to make her stop poking her. Once Fluffy had finished Addict got dressed and spared a quick glance in the mirror, surprisingly she liked what Fluffy had done. She slipped on her shoes and met Fluffy at the door.

They walked out together and got into the rental car D.B. had provided. They were to meet the cast at a place called Bateaux London, a cruise ship that also had dining. It didn't take them long to reach the ship and they walked onto it together, surprised to see that there was no one else on the ship. Only the ones whose job was to be there. Addict walked inside the ship and saw a large table set up, she took a seat and Fluffy sat next to her. A waiter came out and smiled at them.

"The cast should be arriving shortly, can I start you off with a drink till then?" the waiter asked.

"Water will be fine for now," Addict said, seeing the glasses of water in front of them. The waiter nodded then left them. Addict turned to Fluffy who was sipping on her water and stealing glances out of the door.

"We're really here, Addict," Fluffy said, once she'd noticed Addict looking at her.

"I know, it's almost hard to believe," said Addict, smiling widely.

"Who are you wanting to see the most?"

"Sean Biggerstaff, obviously."

"I'm sure you can guess for me."

"Definitely the twins."

Fluffy grinned in agreement and then both her and Addict turned as the sound of footsteps reached the room and in walked the cast of Harry Potter. Addict heard Fluffy's breath catch in her throat next to her only because her own breath had caught. The cast came in one and a time and Addict rattled off their names in her head. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Tom Felton, James and Oliver Phelps, Bonnie Wright, and last but not least Sean Biggerstaff. They each took a seat at the table and Addict turned around to look at them all trying to make sure this memory stayed forever.

No one spoke at first but as the dinner went on Fluffy broke the ice by asking James and Oliver their thoughts on twincest. Addict was sure she couldn't have blushed a brighter shade of pink at the question and didn't even know how Fluffy had managed it. The twins broke out in laughter and soon everyone followed. After that everyone was talking over the other about pretty much everything Harry Potter. It took Addict a couple times to realize someone had been staring at her, she didn't realize it at first but then she could feel the eyes on her. She turned and caught Sean looking at her and almost died right there on the spot.

When he noticed she had noticed he smiled widely at her and made no apology for staring. When dinner had ended everyone stayed around to chat and Addict picked up a conversation with Sean about some of his other movies. Fluffy was trying to get information out of the twins about how the sixth movie was going to play out. It soon got late and everyone was needing to leave so the cruise could close for the night. Addict and Fluffy bid farewell to the cast for the night and Oliver specifically told Addict he would be seeing her again.

They both took the short drive back to the hotel and walked inside, they took the elevator up to their room and Fluffy opened the door. Once inside Fluffy went into the bathroom and began to take off her make-up. She poured something onto a cotton pad and handed it to Addict.

"It takes off eye make-up," Fluffy explained, and Addict began to rub at her eyes with the cotton pad. The stuff felt oily but it easily took off whatever Fluffy had layered on her eyes. Once she had finished Fluffy handed her a warm, wet, washcloth and she used it to take off the rest of her make-up. Fluffy then came out of the bathroom dressed in her pajamas and plopped down on her bed. After Addict changed into her own pajamas she sat down on her bed. Fluffy was reading over the schedule D.B. had given them.

"Looks like we get to visit Buckingham Palace tomorrow," Fluffy said, as she ran her finger down the schedule. "They say their car will take us anywhere, anytime, within reason though."

"When do we get to visit the set?" asked Addict, letting her hair down.

"We get to visit it two days, so Wednesday and Thursday, on Friday we get to do anything we want."

"Sounds good to me."

"Agreed."

Fluffy set the schedule down and clicked off the lamp; she rolled over in bed and pulled the blanket over her.

"Night, Addict," said Fluffy.

"Night, Fluffy," Addict said, and slid herself under the covers.


	5. Palace

**CHAPTER 5-PALACE **

"Buckingham Palace, please," Fluffy said, patting the driver on the shoulder as her and Addict climbed into the rental car. Addict had once again been prodded into wearing Fluffy's make-up and decided she wasn't going to win and had given up on arguing. The sleep she had had in the hotel had been long and dreamless leaving her well rested for the day. Fluffy had been dead to the world when Addict awoke and she had to basically kick her out of the bed to wake her up.

They had then tried to beat the other into the bathroom and to decide they had played rock, paper, scissors.

Addict had won and Fluffy went to picking out the clothes she was going to wear. Now they were in the rental car D.B. had provided and heading to Buckingham Palace. Addict was more excited for tomorrow and the day after. A chance to be on the set of the Half blood Prince and see the Harry Potter cast again was what she was looking forward to. Fluffy however had brought her camera and was already snapping pictures out the windows as they drove through the streets.

"It's so beautiful here!" Fluffy said, her voice a bit muffle from her head hanging out of the window.

"Don't fall out, that will ruin the whole trip and we won't get to go to the movie set," said Addict. Fluffy pulled back from the window and sat down rolling it up.

"It's good to see you're so concerned about me," Fluffy said sarcastically.

"You know I love you."

"Suuuuure."

Fluffy nudged Addict with her shoulder and Addict nudged her back. They did that for a while starting to nudge harder. When that grew boring they asked the driver to put on some music. Fluffy and Addict couldn't decide on a station and so they settled on one with mixed music though a lot of it was British singers. It took them a while to get to Buckingham and once they did the driver parked and handed them two passes.

"These will get you in," he said, and Addict and Fluffy each took one. They thanked the driver then stepped out clicking the passes onto their shirts. Fluffy pulled out her camera and made Addict turn away from the Buckingham palace so they could take a picture Buckingham would show in the background. Once Fluffy was satisfied they stepped inside and were met by a tour guide with a group of other people also taking the tour. They stepped into the group and the tour guide led them around Buckingham Palace into rooms and showing special places where British events had taken place. Addict swore Fluffy had already taken 200 pictures since they got there.

Most of them with Addict herself in them. When they got back to the front door of the Buckingham Palace the tour guide said they could go anywhere she had showed them but no where else. Fluffy made Addict go back to the front room, they sat down on the couch and Fluffy told Addict to pretend she was drinking tea from the tea set on the coffee table. Addict argued at first but Fluffy gave her best sad look and Addict gave pretending to sip from the tea cup and Fluffy snapped a picture then had Addict do the same of her. They went to stand up when they were greeted by familiar voices.

"Fancy meeting you here," said Sean Biggerstaff, he was standing in the doorway with Oliver which Addict found slightly funny. Considering Sean's name had been Oliver in Harry Potter. Fluffy waved at Oliver and he smiled and waved back.

"Buckingham Palace was included in our prize package," Addict said.

"What do you think of it?" Oliver asked.

"It's beautiful!" Fluffy exclaimed. "England is beautiful."

"Did the guide show you the room where a ghost supposedly haunts?"

"No, she didn't say anything."

"Come on, I'll show you."

Fluffy hurried after Oliver and they disappeared into the hallway and it just left Addict and Sean.

"They seem to have hit it off," Sean said, referring to Fluffy and Oliver.

"They have the same brand of humor," Addict said, using Fluffy's saying.

"Would you care to walk with me?"

"Not at all."

Addict's heart was drumming loudly in her chest as she stepped up beside Sean; she hoped he couldn't hear it beating.

"I've never heard the story of a ghost haunting any room in this place," Sean said, as they walked down the hallway.

"But Oliver just said he was showing Fluffy a room haunted by a ghost," Addict said.

"What better way to get her to himself?"

"Fluffy is going to love it when I tell her that."

Addict and Sean walked in silence for a few steps and Addict wished she could think of something to say. Here she was with an actor that she had _the_ biggest crush on and she couldn't even think of a topic.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sean asked.

"We get to go to the Half Blood Prince set tomorrow and Thursday," Addict answered.

"Will you be busy for dinner?"

"I don't think so, they schedule didn't say anything."

"Great! How would you like to join me for dinner?"

Addict about passed out right on the spot, she wondered if maybe she was hearing things. Maybe she had just wanted Sean to say that and so she'd heard it, she really hoped not and Sean was looking at her expectantly.

"I'd…like that," Addict said, trying to remember how to speak.

"Can I get your cell phone number so I can call you to make plans?" asked Sean. Addict nodded and quoted off her cell phone number to him and he stored it in his phone.

"Buckingham Palace will be closing in fifteen minutes, all tours need to be finished and all tourists must exit the building," a female voice said, all around her Addict heard other people working at the Palace telling everyone inside the same thing.

"We better get going," Sean said, and turned back to Addict. "I'll be calling you."

"I'll be waiting," Addict said, and Fluffy caught up to them she and Oliver kept looking at each other as Sean and him walked away.

"He can't keep his eyes off you," Addict said, and Fluffy was fanning herself with a paper.

"He asked me to lunch tomorrow, I almost died," Fluffy said, still fanning herself.

"Sean asked me to dinner!" Addict exclaimed, and both girls screamed and hopped up and down together.

"This trip is proving very productive," Fluffy said, and slid her arm through Addict's as they walked together out to the rental car.


	6. Set

**CHAPTER 6-SET**

"So, what are you not going to let me do?" Fluffy asked.

"I'm not going to let you freak out when you see Alan Rickman," Addict quoted. "I'm not going to let you maul him, tell him you love him, and that you wrote a story about him as Snape. Or various stories about him as Snape."

"Great, remember that, it's a good thing it's not Gary Oldman or there'd be no stopping me."

"I still don't understand you sometimes; Fluffy, Alan Rickman and Gary Oldman are old enough to be your father."

"But they're so gorgeous, especially as Sirius and Snape."

Addict just shook her head completely confused at Fluffy's taste in men; the only one she understood was Oliver. The driver of the car looked like he was holding back a smile and Addict guessed he had been eavesdropping. He pulled into a gate that was being guarded by two cops, or Bobbies, as they called them in England. The driver flashed a card and the men opened up the gate and he drove inside. Fluffy rolled down the window and stuck her head out.

"It's a really big studio," she commented. "They must be doing a scene inside."

Addict leaned over Fluffy and shoved her head out the same window so they could look together. Fluffy was right it was a big square studio with a tall round roof, the whole thing was painted off white and there were no windows. She ducked back inside and Fluffy followed, rolling up the window. The driver slowed to a stop and Fluffy opened her door.

"Thanks for the drive; you're doing an awesome job!" Fluffy said, doing a thumbs up at the driver. He rolled his eyes but grinned and waved as Addict and Fluffy walked to the studio door.

"Should we knock or just go in?" Fluffy asked.

"They may be filming right now, if we walked in we could interrupt, more than if we knocked," Addict theorized. Fluffy knocked gently on the door and then a little harder to make sure she was being heard. The door opened and what looked like a boom operator was standing on the other side.

"You two the ones that won the contest?" he asked.

"Obviously," Fluffy answered.

"Come in then."

The boom operator stepped aside and Addict and Fluffy stepped inside. The studio was brightly lit and in various places inside, sets were built, all looked familiar when Addict glimpsed them. Another man stepped up to them and although it seemed cliché he was wearing a beanie hat and holding a megaphone in his hand, he must be the director.

"Fluffy and Addict right?" he asked.

"Yes," Addict and Fluffy said together.

"Today we'll be doing three scenes before lunch and three after, you're allowed to watch all six."

"Okay," said Addict.

"Follow me; we were just getting ready to shoot the first scene."

Addict and Fluffy followed the director over to a set, and to add to the cliché there was a chair with the word "director" written across the back. That is where the man sat and held up the megaphone. Addict and Fluffy stepped up next to him and Addict instantly recognized the set. It was in the common room, Daniel, Rupert, and Emma sat in front of the fire. The lights died down to fit the right mood and the actors all took positions on the set.

"Silence on set," the director said, and his voice vibrated across the room. "Scene 18, take 1, go!"

Addict and Fluffy looked at each other and then smiled; they both turned to the set and began to watch the scene. Unbeknownst to them someone had come up behind them and set down chairs, with the word "guest" on them. Fluffy poked Addict and they both sat down on the chairs, a lot more comfortable now. There were a few times the actors forgot a line or began laughing. They had to do a few takes before they got it right and everyone cheered.

Then everyone packed up and began to move, Addict and Fluffy stood up and went for their chairs but a man took them and carried them over to another set and sat them down. Fluffy and Addict got to their chairs and sat down, this next scene was in the great hall. It took a little longer for the actors to get to the set and they saw Harry and Ron were dressed in Quidditch attire. They took a seat at the table in the great hall and the director began shouting again. Addict was locked on to the scene through the whole thing; she didn't miss a word and wished she was in the Harry Potter movies.

The actors looked like they were having so much fun and just watching them made Addict laugh. After moving to the third set, which was potions class, Fluffy giggled like crazy.

"What?" Addict asked.

"This is Snape's class," Fluffy said.

"Fluffy, Slughorn takes over potions in the sixth book."

"He does!" Fluffy said, smacking her forehead. "I was so caught up I forgot!"

"There has to be one scene with Snape, be patient."

"I am being patient, I'm so nervous for lunch though."

"You're nervous?!" Addict said. "I'm nervous for dinner."

"Silence of set!" the director yelled, and Addict and Fluffy stopped talking and turned to watch the final scene before lunch. It was where they were learning the smell in the Amortentia potion. When the scene ended Fluffy and Addict stood up and they were both handed a bottle of water. They sipped at the water and then Addict saw Oliver coming on to the set. He approached Fluffy and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey, ready for lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah," Fluffy said, and turned to Addict. "We'll be back in an hour, don't want to miss the last three scenes."

"Alright, have fun," Addict said, and watched Fluffy leave, she wondered what she was supposed to do for the one hour.

When Fluffy arrived back at the studio three minutes after the hour, Addict was conversing with the director. She had struck up a conversation with him about how much she enjoyed his directing style. That had gotten her to learn much more about the movie than she was expecting. When Addict looked up at Fluffy and Oliver's arrival she saw their hands were connected and Fluffy was smiling and laughing. Oliver left Fluffy with Addict and she fell down into her chair.

"That was _the _best lunch ever," Fluffy said.

"Where'd you go?" asked Addict.

"Just this little café type place, they only sold sandwiches but they were really good."

"I'm guessing by the whole, holding hands thing, you guys had a good time?"

"It was _amazing_!" Fluffy exclaimed. "Ollie would have stayed with me but he's going to be in the next scene."

"Have you actually called him Ollie to his face?" asked Addict, sitting down in her chair.

"Yeah, he laughed but didn't tell me not to."

"Actors on set," the director called, and quickly moved over to another set. Once again someone took Addict and Fluffy's chairs and moved them to another set. It looked like perhaps Zonko's Joke Shop to Addict.

"It's Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Fluffy said. "Ollie told me."

"I thought it was Zonko's at first," Addict admitted.

"Well they're both prank shops."

Fluffy and Addict watch the next three scenes, the one at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, another in the potions set, and the final one was in the boy's dormitory. The cast stayed a little later to talk to Addict and Fluffy and they commented on how much they enjoyed watching them film. Then Addict heard her phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Addict, it's Sean," came Sean's voice.

"Hi, Sean."

"Could I come pick you up in an hour and a half?"

"Yeah, I'll be back at the Renaissance Chancery Court Hotel by then."

"Alright, I'll come get you there."

"What should I wear?" Addict asked.

"Something dressy," answered Sean.

"Okay."

"See you in an hour and a half."

"Bye."

Addict turned to Fluffy who was laughing again with Oliver. He said something, leaned down and kissed her cheek, then him and the other cast members said their goodbyes and left. Fluffy walked over to Fluffy walking like she was on clouds.

"Ready to go?" asked Fluffy.

"Definitely, I have an hour and a half to get ready for Sean," Addict said.

"Then we'd better hurry."


End file.
